Valiant Defenders of the Motherland
The Valiant Defenders of the Motherland is a signature supergroup founded and led by Mother Tsarina. History Officially founded in 1933, the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland was a project that began with the public appearance of the American hero, Statesman. Stalin’s closest advisors, as well as Stalin himself, projected that it would not be long before the capitalists profited from Statesman’s arrival and nationalized him and therefore, due to the competitive nature between the two rising superpowers, needed to match their power. In 1932, the Soviet Union’s champion stepped forth. Dating back to Catherine the Great, Marianna Superanskaia stepped forth as a century-old superhero of the tsars, who had publically opposed the red-coup, to offer her hand of aid. Although she had personal qualms with the communist regime, Superanskaia believed that she could do more good by working with the establishment for the people, rather than fighting against them. Known under the tsars as Lady of the Cross, she was renamed The Lady Red and given the mantle of leading the forming Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. Until 1976, the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland remained relatively unknown to most of the world. Yet, on June 11, 1976, the world nearly exploded when the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland shot down a US spy plane, marking the second US spy plane downed by the Soviets. Despite diplomatic efforts, nuclear war almost erupted. Statesman, at the plane’s descent to the ground, rescued the pilot from his near death. As the American hero crossed the red border, the Soviets targeted Statesman and fired a tactical nuclear missile at him. Although Mr. Cole was able to evade and dislodge the weapon, it did not prevent the threat of a nuclear winter from coming near to reality as Soviet-American relations reached their all-time low. But the world’s saving grace arose when Hero One, one of Great Britain’s most famous heroes of all time, stepped in between the United States and the Freedom Phalanx and the Soviet Union and the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. His diplomatic capabilities allowed for him to siphon a negotiated peace agreement between the titanic players and gave rise to the international acceptance of the hero-community, who began to consider themselves the fifth estate as the guardians not only of the world’s safety and physical well-being, but also of the rights of humanity as a whole. With the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 and the final collapse of the entire Soviet Union in 1991, so too did the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. In 1991, during the August coup, several of the members of the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, led by original member Iron Fist, aided the group that attempted to seize power from President Mikhail Gorbachev. Their actions pitted the remainder of the team against Iron Fist’s faction which split and disbanded the team in the end. Iron Fist’s faction were arrested and special-imprisoned by the Russian guard. In 1993, Marianna Superanskaia, after taking leave for almost two years in America (her relations with Statesman could be classified as close friends), returned to the newly formed Russian Federation. Seeking to return Russia to greatness once more, and inspired by the freedom her fellow countrymen believed in, Superanskaia took on the identity of Mother Tsarina and decided to create, with the consulting help of Mr. Cole, the group currently known as the Valiant Defenders of the Motherland. Both Statesman, and notably Hero Corps founder Rebecca Foss, attended their founding ceremony in Moscow, and the team has been nothing but a global success since. :NOTE: Sources can be found at the original Valiant Defenders of the Motherland page and other links provided in this article; however, much of the history has been personally created and expanded upon. :NOTE: Valiant Defenders of the Motherland © NCSoft Members *Mother Tsarina (founder, leader) *Agent Nazarov *KABEL *Ms. Russia *Serdtse *Svargiron *Vikhr Roster Archvillains/Heroes Agent Nazarov --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers K.A.B.E.L. --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Mother Tsarina --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Fly Self Fly Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Barrage Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient Energy Punch Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, High DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient Whirling Hands PBAoE, Moderate DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient Energy Transfer Melee, Extreme DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient, Self Extreme DMG(Special) Total Focus Melee, Extreme DMG(Smash/Energy), Foe Disorient Might of the Holy Tsar Melee, Superior DMG(Smash/Energy/Knockback), Foe Disorient Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing) Dull Pain Self Heal +Maximum Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Gathering of an Empire Summons Spetsnaz Commandos :Creates from the following: ::Pet Ryadovoi ::Pet Efreitor ::Pet Serzhant Resistance Res( S90 L90 F90 C90 E90 N90 P90 T90 ), Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high), 200% recovery Resistance. Ms. Russia --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Serdtse --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Svargiron --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Vikhr --''insert in-game profile''-- Powers Category:Teams Category:Supergroups